


Peter the Titan

by dorkstone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, also im ignoring far from home, basically im ignoring all the consequences of the mcu, i'm ignoring infinity war and endgame, peter is stranded in an alternate dimension, slight robstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstone/pseuds/dorkstone
Summary: Peter goes to spend a week with the Avengers, but his Parker luck strikes and he's sent to an alternate dimension. Can he make friends with this universe's heroes, the Teen Titans, and get back?I can't summarize well, but if you've been looking for a Spider-Man/Teen Titans crossover, look no further!





	1. Though the Portal

Peter hadn’t eaten lunch yet, nor had he eaten breakfast. He would’ve waited until he arrived at the compound (Sam makes the best mac ‘n cheese ever), but when Happy asked about stopping at McDonalds, his growling stomach answered for him. He got some chicken nuggets and fries to tide him over until they got to the compound, and he sat happily munching away in the back seat.

“Now don’t expect this every time, you hear? I’ve got a very tight schedule to keep,” Happy reminded him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter replied, staring out the window. He always enjoyed the ride. Trees flew in and out of his view as they sped on, and he saw several deer standing in a field. He loved New York City, and always will, but it was nice to get away and see some new scenery every once in a while.

Once at the compound, Peter walked with Happy to the door. After he and Happy entered the building, Peter thanked him before jogging towards the elevator. He always tried to be cool around the Avengers – after all, even though he wasn’t yet an ‘official’ Avenger, they were teammates – but he was always too giddy when he arrived to care.

He hit the button for the third floor, where the common room, kitchen, and everyone’s personal rooms were, and where he always met Tony. It stopped on the second floor, where the training room and lab were, and the doors opened to reveal Bucky and Sam mid-conversation.

“Yeah, I know you can bench press up to 3000 pounds, but you gotta work on your legs more. They’re your base! Maybe do more squats and lunges and less weights,” Sam was saying. Once he and Bucky stepped inside, they took note of an awkward Peter Parker. _Man, why does it have to be these two? They always mess up my hair._

As if on cue, Bucky ruffled Peter’s hair. “What’s up, Spider-Man? Haven’t seen you for a while.”

Sam cut in, giving Peter a light punch on the arm. “Yeah, it’s been like, what, a whole week since your last visit?” 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Peter asked, smiling. “Anything new and exciting?”

Bucky leaned towards Peter and lowered his voice, giving the ex-assassin a menacing edge. “Someone in this compound has been sticking refrigerator magnets to my arm. Any ideas who?”

Peter swallowed. That was him. At least, he started it. He knew at least a couple other Avengers who joined in (Sam included, occasionally), but he knew it would all lead back to him. “Um, no! N-no idea. Not a clue. None at all! Hehe.” He looked everywhere but the Winter Soldier, catching sight of Sam trying to hold back his laughter.

The elevator dinged, and Peter stepped out in such a hurry that he ran into Tony. “Oh, Mr. Stark, I didn’t see you there!”

“Why such a rush?” Mr. Stark asked, teasingly. 

“No reason,” Peter replied, wringing his hands and shifting his weight. He saw Tony glance down at him, then shift his gaze to the two men exiting the elevator.

Chuckling, Tony gave Peter a knowing look and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Well, I guess since you’re not in a rush, we can stay and chat before we go to the lab. I’m sure Bucky and Sam gave you a warm welcome already?” he said as the two men passed by. 

“Um, yeah, very nice,” Peter very obviously lied, keeping his eyes on his hecklers until they were out of earshot.

Tony led Peter to the kitchen. “You hungry?”

“No, I’m good. Happy got me McDonalds on the way here.” Peter sat down on a bar stool and dropped his backpack, watching Tony dig through the fridge. After finding a pitcher with what looked like the rest of his morning smoothie, he poured himself a glass and offered another to Peter. Peter shook his head, and Tony put the pitcher back into the fridge.

At that moment, Rhodey walked through the door. “’Sup Tones. Hey Peter,” he greeted.

“Hi Mister – uh – Colonel Rhodes,” Peter said, waving.

“I’ve told you, you can just call me Rhodey.”

“It doesn’t work, trust me,” Tony butt in.

Rhodey snorted. “Alright, well, have fun you two,” he said while walking out, grabbing a bag of chips on his way.

Once Tony finished his smoothie, he jerked his head towards the door. Peter leapt out of his seat immediately.

The pair made their way through the compound to the common room, where they found Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, and Vision, discussing which movie they should watch.

“You know, I haven’t watched Frozen yet,” Steve was saying.

Clint doubled over in laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s just that – the Capsicle has never seen Frozen?”

Everyone else laughed. Even though he and Tony were still out of sight, Peter quietly giggled. Steve crossed his arms and pouted, though a smile was making its way onto his face. “I had a lot to catch up on.”

Natasha nudged him with her shoulder. “Looks like you’re still catching up.”

“I am surprised, Captain. Even I have seen Frozen, and I’ve only existed for three years now,” Vision remarked.

Tony cleared his throat. “Peter’s here. Maybe hold off until movie night?”

They all perked up at the sight of Peter. “Oh, Peter! I almost forgot you were coming today,” Wanda said.

“Do you want to watch Frozen tonight?” Natasha asked.

“Yes please!” he exclaimed. He loved watching Disney movies with the Avengers. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Clint burst into ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’ while watching Mulan.

“Then it’s settled. We’re watching Frozen tonight,” Steve said. “Besides, we should be using this time to train, anyways, instead of watching movies.”

Everyone but Vision groaned at that. “Thanks, Peter,” Clint grumbled as he and the rest of the group vacated the living room to head downstairs.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s so dramatic. You ready to head to the lab?”

“Am I!” Peter replied, swinging his backpack onto his back. “What are we working on today? I brought my suit – it’s in my bag. Ooh, maybe we could work on making the rapid-fire webs shoot even quicker!”

“Yeah, that’ll be good,” Tony said. “Not that I’m complaining, but can’t you do that yourself?”

The two stepped into the elevator and Tony pressed the button for the second floor. Peter was staring at the floor, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack. He could feel his mentor’s eyes on the back of his head.

Yes, he could do it himself. It would be a pretty easy fix. After all, the web-shooters were mostly his design. But it felt nice to work with Tony. Tony understood the inner workings of the suit, obviously, but more importantly, Peter felt that he could tell Tony just about anything.

“Um, I can, but… I like working with you in the lab,” he mumbled. He looked up at Tony as he continued, with more confidence, “Also Aunt May said that anything I broke would come out of my wallet.”

“So you’d rather clean up webs in the lab?”

“I’d test them in the training room. There’s less to break in there.”

“Look at you being responsible. Cap must be rubbing off on you,” Tony joked, giving Peter a nudge. 

Walking through the threshold of the arguably the coolest place in the entire compound, Peter pointed towards a huge metal archway next to their usual workbench. “Woah, what’s that?” he asked, mesmerized by the blinking lights surrounding the frame and on its control panel.

“It’s a teleportation device that Bruce and I are working on, with a little help from Scott, that’s inspired by Strange’s magic. Quinjets are fast and all, but instant teleportation is much faster.”

“How do you get back?”

“Well, that’s one of the problems. In theory, someone would need to be on this side and know your exact location in order to retrieve you.”

“What are the other problems?”

“It’s not entirely stable yet. We’ve sent two test dummies through – with trackers – and so far, neither of them has turned up.

“Now don’t worry about that.” With a quick clap, Tony changed the subject. “Question for you: this week, do you want to help me with a prototype for my new suit? I’m thinking of using nanotech.”

Peter had to make sure he heard correctly. “You want me to help you with one of your suits? And not only that, but one completely made of nanotech?”

Tony shrugged. “You’re one of the only people in this tower who I can trust _and_ who knows what they’re doing in the lab.”

“Mr. Stark, I – wow – I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes or no, kid.”

“Y-yes of course,” Peter sputtered, trying and failing to hide his excitement.

After a short laugh, Tony said, “Good. Now, we won’t be able to get to it tonight, but I promise that we’ll start tomorrow.” Walking over to one of the computers, he pulled out a flash drive. “At some point tonight, you can look over this to give you some inspiration.”

“What’s that?” Peter stared at the tiny device that was dropped it into his palms like the keys to a new car.

As Peter turned it over in his hand, seeing his name scrawled on the side in Tony’s messy handwriting, his mentor explained, “Those are some of the blueprints to my old suits, as well as an intro to the nanotech we’ll use. It’s just something you can look over if you want.”

Peter opened his mouth, to thank Tony, to tell Tony he was not worthy, to comment that Ned would be so jealous, but no words came out, so he looked like a big mouth bass. He looked even sillier as he bobbled his head between the flash drive and Tony.

Thankfully for Peter, Tony took pity on his shorting-out brain. “How about we work on your suit now, or did I break you too much?”

Breaking out if his awed stupor, Peter shook his head and stuck the flash drive in his front pocket. “No, I’m good. It’s not every day that you’re handed the blueprints to the Iron Man suit.”

“Well, if you don’t think you’re responsible enough, I can take it back,” Tony joked, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

Peter feigned defensiveness, putting his hand over his pocket and jumping out of Tony’s reach. Overestimating his momentum, Peter tripped over his own feet, sending himself crashing towards the floor. He threw his hands out to catch himself and felt himself hit a switch. 

_That can’t be good,_ he thought as he landed on his butt. He looked up to see the panicked face of his mentor before he was sucked into oblivion. The last thing he heard was Tony’s voice frantically yelling “Peter!”


	2. Going to the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in a new city, but crime never takes a break. So neither does crimefighting.

Peter finally knew what it felt like to be swept up by a vacuum cleaner: horrible. His stomach dropped when he was first sucked in, but now his head pounded and his limbs felt numb. It was pitch black, but he couldn’t tell if it was due to the portal he was in or if his eyes were closed.

Abruptly, Peter faceplanted into patch of grass, his backpack landing next to him. As solid as jelly, he laid still for a minute until his brain and his stomach caught up with the rest of his body. He opened his eyes and sat up, now groggy and nauseous from whatever had just happened. Head pounding, he tried to make sense of the situation. He remembered Mr. Stark saying ‘teleportation device.’ “OH MY GOD!” he shouted, shakily scrambling to his feet and grabbing his backpack. _Where in the world am I?_

Now to his feet, Peter’s stomach did backflips. He frantically looked around for the nearest trash can and, upon finding it, ran to it and threw up. The trip through the teleporter really messed him up.

Wait. Tony had said it ‘wasn’t entirely stable.’ As in, those two test dummies were never seen again. Peter frantically patted his body. He was still alive, so maybe it finally worked?

Still queasy but feeling a little better, Peter took in the scenery. He appeared to be in a park, with metal benches and trees surrounding him. It was beautiful day – the sun was out and a nice breeze occasionally blew by – and people seemed to be really enjoying it. Over the tops of the trees, he could see the tops of skyscraper in what looked like a city. Definitely not New York City, but probably in the United States, if the English being spoken by the parkgoers was anything to go on.

 _Okay… so maybe I didn’t go that far_ , Peter thought. He didn’t want to prematurely panic over the situation, so he pulled out his phone and pressed the button to call Tony Stark. 

**No Service** , a pop-up message on his phone read. Taken aback, he looked in the top corner of his phone, and, low and behold, he had no service. 

Where could he have gone? He surveyed the park again, and, upon finding what looked like a nice family taking their dog for a walk, he ran up to them. Putting on his most innocent face, he asked, “Um, excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?”

The parents looked at each other. “You’re in Central Park, sweetie,” the mother replied, giving him a concerned smile.

 _Not my Central Park._ “Oh, I-I mean what city is that?” He pointed to the buildings in the distance.

Now the father cocked his head. “That there is Jump City. Are you lost, son?”

Mind racing, Peter started to back away. “No, no, I’m good. Thanks,” he said, breaking into a jog away from the startled family. He didn’t want to be any more trouble.

 _Jump City? Where the heck is Jump City?_ He was freaking out. May would definitely kill both him and Mr. Stark after this.

He sighed. Panicking would get him nowhere. He decided this ‘Jump City’ might give him a better clue of where he was and how to get home.

As Peter walked into the city, he took in his surroundings. People were bustling about – talking on phones, walking their dogs, carrying shopping bags. Like in any other city.

With his head much clearer, he noticed that most of the cars had California license plates. That still didn’t explain why his phone didn’t work – he should still have service – but maybe the teleporter had messed up something in his phone. And, if the teleporter messed up the chip in his phone, that could be why Tony hadn’t found the test dummies through their trackers. Also, he knew Tony’s and May’s numbers by heart, so he could just find a payphone and call them. He wasn’t extremely worried yet.

While Peter was still walking around, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up – his Spidey-sense. He could hear people yelling and running from a building in front of him, and, without hesitation, he ducked into the nearest alley.

“Thank God I had my backpack on me when I fell through,” he muttered, grabbing his suit from his bag. He changed and was about to web his bag to the wall when he remembered the flash drive. _It would probably be best if I kept this on me_ , he thought, digging it out of his bag and tucking it into his side pocket.

Running out of the alley, he tried to wake his AI. “Hey Karen, you ready to go?” There was no answer. “Karen?” More silence. _Great. First my phone, now Karen? I guess I’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way._ Though he took his lack of assistance in stride, he was becoming more and more unnerved by the second. Something was definitely not right.

As Peter approached the building, he could see that it was a movie theater. He heard the sirens of police cars approaching, still far away. This wasn’t his city, but since he was here, he may as well help out a little. He entered through the now ajar door and stopped.

He wasn’t greeted by the usual guys in ski masks (or even Avengers masks, for that matter). Instead, he was met with teenagers in colorful costumes caught up in a fight with each other that was spread through the entire building. 

By the snack bar, a boy with spikey black hair and a colorful costume was using a bo staff to block streams of soda and popcorn coming from a short boy in a green jumpsuit laughing maniacally. Next to the bathrooms, a goth girl in a blue cloak was hovering and dodging flying eyeballs from a boy below. He could hear voices and sounds of a struggle in the hallway on the other side of the foyer, and he saw a few stray laser blasts cross his vision.

Peter assumed one of these groups was the good guys. Reason told him to let them handle it; this was their turf.

Then his eyes landed on the small form of a child peeking out of the bathroom, trapped by the fight on the other side of the door. Peter couldn’t just leave when he knew he could help. So, he figured he should try to lead the fight away from the kid.

He cleared his throat. “So, I’m assuming some of you are the good guys?”

All action stopped and all eyes fell on Peter. Several more costumed teens appeared in the hallway, watching. 

Spikey Hair was the first to break the silence. “And who are you?”

“Name’s Spider-Man, hero of New York City.” Peter’s eyes trailed to the kid peaking through the sliver in the slightly ajar bathroom door. He had to get that kid out of there.

Eye-guy – who only had one eye, what kind of place was this? – said, “But I’ve never seen you before,” putting emphasis on the word “seen.”

Though no one could see, Peter rolled his eyes. “Like I said, I’m new here. Now who’s the bad guys?”

“That’s for us to know and you to never find out, snothead!” The boy in green was lifted from the ground by four mechanical spider legs. Everyone retook a fighting stance.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re one of them,” Peter said, webbing two of the legs together. The boy in green fell to the ground, shouting profanities as he fell.

At that, the room sprang back into action. Peter sprinted towards the bathroom door, where the kid was hiding. 

Upon entering, he found it empty, though he could hear sniffling coming from one of the stalls. Peter walked along the row until he found the source of the sniffling.

“Hey, I know you’re scared, but I’m here to help,” Peter said, trying to make his voice as calm as possible. “I’m one of the good guys.”

A little girl’s shaky voice answered him. “Who are you?”

Peter chuckled. Hadn’t he answered this question already? But instead he said, “My name’s Spider-Man. I’m a little far from home right now. Lost, like you! But I want to get you back to your parents, okay?”

With a sniffle, the little girl quietly replied, “Okay.” She opened the stall, her eyes red and puffy.

When Peter reached out his hand to take hers, she shied away, never taking her eyes off of him.

They were interrupted by a thump on the door, meaning that the fight was still going, which caused the girl to squeak and cower back into the stall. Until she trusted him, she wouldn’t move, so Peter crouched down to her eye level. 

“Don’t be scared,” he said. An idea came to him. It was probably stupid, but he was on the other side of the country and she couldn’t seem to trust the mask. So, he took it off. “See, I’m a real person like you!”

She giggled.

“Now, what’s your name?”

“E-Emma,” she said, smiling.

“Emma. That’s a nice name! What movie were you seeing, Emma?”

That got her talking. “Toy Tale! It was really good. Bessie’s my favorite.”

Peter had never heard of that movie, but he figured it must be some kids movie he hadn’t heard of. “No way, mine too!”

She continued to praise the movie to Peter, who realized the plot sounded strangely similar to Toy Story. But, in her chattering, she didn’t seem to realize that he was leading her to the door. 

“I’m glad you liked it so much,” he said when they were finally at the door. “I need to put my mask back on, but I’ll get you out to your parents, okay?”

With a determined nod, she answered, “Okay.”

Peter put his mask back on, picked up Emma, and pushed the bathroom door open. They found themselves face to face with a group of ten identical-looking boys.

“Well hey there stranger!” one said.

“Where’re you going?” another one asked.

Shooting a web at a nearby trashcan, Peter held the girl tighter. He slung the trashcan at the group, knocking them over like bowling pins. “Strike!” he taunted as he ran past them.

He almost made it to the door when a boy in a horned cowl appeared right in front of him. The boy said nothing and began punching at Peter. In any other situation, Peter could dodge the punches no problem, but now he had a little kid to protect. He took a few hits to the side until he found an opening to web the cowl guy to the wall next to the door.

Once they made it out the door, Peter dropped Emma off to the police waiting outside. “Find this little girl’s parents. They should be around here. Her name’s Emma.”

He began walking away when an officer called after him. “Wait, who are you?”

 _Third time today!_ “The name’s Spider-Man.” He didn’t wait for a response as he ran back inside.

Peter joined Spikey Hair in fighting more of the clone-boys in the hallway. “I’m assuming you’re one of the good guys,” Peter said.

Spikey Hair got a good hit in, sending three of the clones back. “What are you doing in Jump City? Pretty long way from New York.”

“It’s a long story, and I promise I’ll tell you later. Right now, you need to tell me who I can web and who I can’t.”

“We’ve got this. But nice save with the little girl.” He stepped away from Peter, signaling that the conversation was over.

However, everyone was sent different directions when a guy who looked like some kind of cyborg erupted through the wall adjacent to them, out cold. Peter looked through the hole to see a large muscular dude dusting off his hands. He faced Robin. “Looks like you might need my help after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had a plan to post once a week, but then my research internship got really hard. But, as they say, better late than never!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't be shy! Leave kudos or a comment and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
